Teresa Stein
---- Teresa Stein (テレシア•スティン, Tereshia sutin) is a beautiful woman in her late twenties hailing from the small country of Aðalbjörg where she grew as an only child to a wealthy middle-class family before moving to Hylion to study at the University of Hylion where she would later become a professor there before eventually joining the legal branch of TBA]. She is a powerful and capable mage well versed in the understanding and usage of magic, teaching the magical arts at the university for nearly two years now before witnessing the TBA and becoming interested in the combat application of magic, wanting to test her skills in a new and unfamiliar environment beyond the classroom. She is a seasoned user of both Crystal Magic and Repair Magic as well as having the natural ability to use Telekinesis as she is one of few humans with the genetic ability to utilize it without the usage of Ki, making her an Esper. Appearance Despite her slowly advancing age, Teresa remains a very beautiful woman still capable of turning heads. She stands at approximately five feet and four inches tall, being just above the average height for a fully developed woman, reaching approximately five feet and six inches in heels which happen to be her most worn type of footwear even in combat. Her blonde hair is about shoulder length with a single long braid hanging down from the right side of her face down to her collarbone, having a slightly pronounced widow's peak. Her hair is naturally wavy but not quite curled, finding itself somewhere between the two. Her face consists of soft, feminine features with thin, blonde eyebrows rest above large emerald colored eyes protected by long and thin blonde eyelashes that tend to brush her cheeks whenever she closes her eyes. Between her gemstone eyes rests a hardly pronounced nose, its low profile being caused by its small bridge which leaves it looking as though it is little more than a bump in the middle of her face. Right below her nose can be found a pair of thin pink lips protecting a full set of pearly white teeth with a bright pink tongue. Said lips are often curled into one of two different shapes, that of a frown and that of a scowl as it is not very often that she finds herself smiling in front of others, keeping a stern look on her face at all times which has earned her a bad reputation as an incredibly strict teacher at the university in which she works. Her figure is certainly that of a woman, possessing a full hour glass figure and having a mesomorphic body type. Her chest is that of a D-cup leading down into a flat stomach possessing little fat but not being particularly muscular. Her waist is narrow leads down into wide hips perfect for a maternal role despite having never personally thought about settling down into marriage. Her arms are not every muscular and in fact can appear quite flimsy when compared to those around her, having sub-par strength and being unable to lift more than one hundred pounds without help and even then only being able to hold said wait for a maximum of one minute before having to drop it whether she wants to or not. Her legs are long and slender with thick thighs to compliment her wide hips, being a bit more muscular than that of her arms due to spending the majority of her time on her feet both in and outside of work as she often remains restless and hates the thought of just doing nothing. Her style consists of a long-sleeved pleated white shirt with a large keyhole neckline often exposing her cleavage with a single button collar all tucked into a black high waisted skirt that reaches all the way up to just below her but, kept closed by four large bronze colored buttons. Her skirt reaches down to about four inches above the knee. Black spandex tights cover her legs so that not a single inch of skin is shown. Her most common footwear consists of long brown heeled boots that reach up to just below her knee with a zipper on the side to make for easier removal and dressing. Her clothes are often somewhat tight fitting, hugging her body perfectly to show off her feminine form and all of her assets. Attached to her collar is a black and purple colored cap that reaches down to just behind her knees and one of the very few accessory items worn by Teresa are that of two green gemstone earrings and a golden watch on her right arm. Personality Teresa has always been known as a quiet and reserved woman who far more enjoyed keeping to herself than she did socializing with others, focusing on her studies as intelligence and learning were always important aspects of her life and of her own philosophy in which she held onto quite firmly. As such her social skills suffered greatly as she lacks any sort of charisma or charm in her words, often coming off as cold and very stern. This is something that she remains aware of but does nothing to change as she sees no reason to do so. Her strict nature having earned her a bad reputation around the university as a cruel and unforgiving teacher, a name she is not particularly proud of but at the same time knowing that it is not wrong. However, it should be noted that her strict nature only comes from her concern for her students as she truly cares about them and their education, her love of teaching and molding the minds of students being the entire reason she decided to study education and become a professor at the University. She tends to push her students as hard as she pushes herself in hopes that one day they too will reaching a time in their life in which they can achieve things or get a job they can truly love and enjoy even if she has to become the bad guy in the eyes of her students to get them to that point. Her unforgiving and strict nature also extends to her interactions with others however as she is truly a no-nonsense type of woman who prefers not to beat around the bush in any manner which makes her brutally honest to a fault. Despite her stern and often cold appearance, Teresa has a weakness that she attempts to allow no one to know about and that just so happens to be a severe weakness to cute things such as small animals are even stuffed toys, room being stuffed with a variety of small stuffed animals which she has taken it upon herself to collect in a great number as her collection numbers over twenty-five stuffed animals of all different shapes and sizes. This hobby of hers is something in which she is greatly embarrassed by and hopes that no one ever finds out about and goes to extreme lengths to control herself in public as to not ruin the reputation she has built for herself as an upstanding and mature role model for her students and peers alike. Teresa happens to have a deep love of coffee, having spent the great majority of her ten years of college working long and sleepless nights depending on the drink to keep her awake through it all. While most of those tireless nights are over she still has a taste for the drink, not having any one single brand she enjoys she likes to try a different brand every day and avoids having the same kind twice in one week and has even gone so far as to take trips to coffee bean farms to tour them and purchase fresh beans to try when she gets home. This is a hobby his is much less ashamed of and often enjoys sharing it with other coffee enthusiasts, being a well known regular at many of the shops in and around the university and her guild. Despite not having a preference for coffee she enjoys sweet foods and as such finds her way to the local bakery at least once or twice a week. This habit is something she prefers to keep a bit more under control as to not gain weight faster than she can lose it and end up losing her feminine figure of which she is quite proud of maintaining into her late twenties. History Teresa was born to in the bustling trading town of Perchting where she was raised by her parents as the only child in a small middle-class family. Her father was a banker, a profession in which he made a great sum of money practicing which meant that Teresa nor her family were ever without the proper needs which meant that she would grow up living a relatively easy and normal childhood in which she would spend drowning herself in books and her studies, a naturally curious and incredibly intellectual mind saw to it that Teresa matured much faster than those around her and this eventually led to her skipping a few grades here and there before graduating high school and moving away from her home in the port town to the much larger city of Crocus in the southeastern nation of Fiore where she was accepted into the University of Crocus where she would get her degree in Education, specifically educating others in the magical arts. Not long after graduating from the university with a doctorate degree in her specific field of education she would return to the school as a professor where she would hope to educate the young minds of others. In the year x805, she attended the Grand Magic Games where she first witnessed the usage of magic in sport and battle. Being rather intrigued by what she say she would only a few days after the games' conclusion she joined Dragon Gunfire, the closest to her home of the several guilds that participated in the games and as such the most convenient for her to experiment with the life of a guild mage. Equipment Wand: Having a passion for the more traditional things, Teresa decided that a wand similar to those used by wizards of the past and is made from a branch pulled from the tree of life, Yggdrasil and its handle being forged from dragon bone, both of which being excellent conductors of Ethernano and thus making this particular wand a powerful and one of a kind focus item said to have once belonged to a powerful archmage. As a focus item, the user channels their ethernano through the item often made of ethernano conducting materials just as this wand is and focuses the magic at a singular point and often making attacks far more potent than if cast from the hand. The wand was gifted to Teresa by her family after her graduation from the university of Crocus and is her go-to item whenever the need for casting spells arises. Magic & Abilities Physical & Mental Abilities Intellect: Teresa is known as a highly intellectual individual, having attended one of the most highly regarded universities in Ishgar where she got her doctorate degree in education and magical arts, being one of the universities top ranked staff members despite only having been there a few short years. During her time at the university of Crocus she was often top of the class, keeping her name on the Dean's list throughout her entire career there as a hardworking and intelligent student who many regarded as a genius but she personally never liked the usage of the word in regard to herself. Her IQ is exactly 146, just above the score that earned her the title in the first place. *'Telekinesis': Teresa is one of the few humans possessing a special genetic trait that allows them to utilize the ability of telekinesis without the usage of magic, making it a mental ability rather than that of a magical one as it does not utilize ethernano to cast but rather an unknown paranormal force. Beyond this however the two are alike in most ways. As an Esper, a person with this rare ability, Teresa can move objects with her mind. Her great intellect and cognitive abilities allowing her to move heavy objects ranging from one hundred pounds to upwards of two tons so long as she can concentrate on what it is that she is doing. However, this ability is not limited to lifting things as telekinetic force fields are also capable of being made, Espers blocking objects from reaching them with pure mental willpower. There is a downside to this however as Espers often suffer from severe headaches after overuse of the ability which can last for days at a time, some even suffering nose bleeds if they continue usage even after the painful headaches begin. Sub-Par Strength: Teresa is not one to be known for her strength as she has never been one to train her muscular strength in an actual training setting and as such she can only lift around one hundred pounds by herself which means that she is often easily overpowered in close combat. However, when adrenaline begins pumping its way through her veins she has been shown to be able to lift around 200-300 pounds in short bursts but his is only in situations in which she feels she is in danger of some kind and not something she can do often on her own. Speed and Endurance: Where she lacks in strength she makes up for in speed and endurance, having a very stubborn attitude that often forces her to hold out longer than she really should, having great stamina and recovers from fatigue rather quickly. Her reflexes are sharp and honed, having an amazing reaction time. As she is far from someone who should be in any kind of physical fight her body compliments speed far more than it does any form of brute strength, being able to run in heels at upwards of forty to forty five miles an hour but being known to each sixty in very short bursts which often allow her to quickly get her distance from opponents to give her the room she needs to dominate from afar. Keen Observational Skills and Senses: As a naturally curious woman, Teresa is known to possess keen observational skills and senses. Being able to notice the smallest of changes to her environment and as such can easily predict the flow of battle in a way that most only wish they could do, her years of playing chess with her father and studying important ancient battles helping her gain a bit of tactical knowledge she needs to out-think her opponents. Hand to Hand Combatant: Teresa is by no means a physical fighter, being at a great disadvantage in close ranged combat as she prefers to keep her distance when striking with her mid-ranged spells. However, she is not completely helpless when cornered as she took several self-defense classes during her teenage years and continued to take them during her time at the university where she learned Judo before offically joining a dojo after graduating where she is currently working hard to improve. *'Jūdō' (柔道, Jūdō): Judo, meaning "Gentle way" is a martial art in which the objective is to throw or take down the opponent to the ground in an attempt to immobilize or otherwise subdue them. This can be done in a multiple of ways including joint locks, chokes, strikes, and arm thrusts. Defense against weapons is also taught in this form of martial art, disarming, and countering opponents. Users of this martial art are known for their ability to knock opponents off balance, grappling their opponents before throwing them to the ground with ease. Magical Abilities Magical Prowess: *'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki): Harmonic Convergence (高調波収束, Kōchōha Shūsoku): The process of converting ambient ethernano into a form a mage could store within their magic origin is a time consuming one. One that can take upwards of twenty-four hours if the mage's origin had been fully or nearly depleted. Harmonic Convergence is an enhancement that allows a mage who has spent years training and have mastered ethernano manipulation to take in and store the ambient ethernano from the world around them. This pure ethernano can be stored within the mage's second origin for a period of time and utilized later in battle. This process is normally done through the use of meditation, the body drawing in the pure ethernano into their body over the course of this spiritual activity. This allows them to replenish their stores at an accelerated rate, restoring in only a few minutes what would take a regular mage hours to collect within themselves. Normally, taking pure ethernano into the body in any way without converting it would harm the mage who attempted it, leaving them incredibly sick and possibly damaging their magic origin forever. However, these masters of ethernano manipulation have the ability to use the preexisting ethernano in their body to act as a buffer, protecting their origin from the pure ethernano in much a similar way that a lining of mucus protects the walls of your stomach from the acid within it. This pure ethernano will be stored within the user's second origin to be brought out later. There is of course a catch, the user may only fill half of their second origin with this pure ethernano. A perfect balance between the already converted and the pure ethernano within the second origin. If the converted ethernano were to be held in majority over the pure ethernano, the pure ethernano will be overwhelmed and will be ejected from the body. This will cause the user immense pain and has the possibility of damaging the magic origin. If the opposite were to occur and the pure ethernano became the majority of ethernano held within the second origin it would be the converted ethernano that would be rejected and the pure ethernano would completely fill the origin, damaging it beyond repair by even the greatest of Healing Magic users. The user will completely lose the ability to cast magic of any kind forever, being unable to convert ethernano due to the damage caused by the sudden surge of pure ethernano into the origin without the use of a buffer to protect it. Despite the risks, many masters of ethernano manipulation choose to utilize this ability to gain the upper hand against powerful enemies. The utilization of pure ethernano in battle has been known to boost the physical capabilities to that of a peak human and transform the spells cast by these mages into far more powerful attacks than they could have hoped to achieve by only using the converted ethernano produced within themselves. Spells cast by mages the utilize only the pure ethernano stored within them will lose any elemental typing they may have once had, becoming energy based, twice that of the spells original strength during this form when converted and pure ethernano were used in unison. The danger of this comes from the fact that one must remain still to take in pure ethernano, meaning that utilizing spells that rely solely on that form of ethernano has a greater risk of upsetting the balance of ethernano within their body. Physical changes also occur when the mage begins using this enhancement, their body will begin to give off a white glow similar in appearance to that of an aura release but any seasoned mage would instantly be able to tell the difference from a regular aura release and the activation of harmonic convergence. The crushing pressure released rivaling that of a monster aura. The pure ethernano's effect on the body has also been known to affect a person's iris', making them appear to glow. Magic Crystal Magic Crystal Magic: Crystal magic is a form of Caster Magic that gives the user the ability to create and manipulate crystalline objects such as diamond and other gem stones to create often powerful and destructive spells which are known to cause severe blunt and cutting damage to opponents. These crystalline objects can take many forms such as orbs or shards that can be shot at opponents or they can be molded into armor and weapons which allows for far greater versatility in battle as they form powerful armors or monstrous beasts to fight alongside them. As they have the ability to create crystal, they can do so from thin air, transforming their ethernano into a crystal form of transmuting those crystals from other objects such as sand, dirt, stone, or literally and physical object that the user can touch to create crystals while using less magic to do so. This casting method is most useful when creating a large number of objects or when creating something of great size as the amount of ethernano used to create is far more than that used to simply transmute the object from the surrounding areas. Creations such as swords, shields, and dynamic creations works the same way as a Molding Magic, allowing the user to mold their particular element like putty in their hands. Again, like with all dynamic creations found in molding magics, the user gives the dynamic creation purpose with a single command given to it during its creations. Such a command can be anything from "kill them" to "attack" being as vague or specific as you wish but wording is always important as such the more specific the better lest the creation misunderstand and not do as you wish. Commands can be verbally changed during battle in the case that you wish for the creature to stop its attack or change its target but doing so will reveal your plan to the enemy and as such the only time a silent command can be given is during the creation stage. *'Shard Shot': forming several crystal shards at the tip of her wand or within the palm of her hand, Teresa will then launch the shards out in an arched trajectory, all the pieces converging on the target at high speed and is often aimed at the chest. Initial impact causes blunt force trauma, often knocking the wind out of those hit directly on target and having the possibility of shattering ribs if launched with enough force. The second effect these shards have is, as they are jagged and sharp shards of crystal, they tend to cut into the target, lodging themselves into the opponents chest and causing the target to begin bleeding. However, the bleeding is rarely severe and often ignored. When ignored the crystal will begin to grow around the nearest solid object, often being a bone. It will begin to grow around this object before the pressure on the now crystal covered bone becomes too much and it snaps, causing sudden and great discomfort for the target. This process of casting, the crystals hitting their target, and eventually finding the bone and breaking it normally takes about ten minutes which makes it useless in battles that must be ended quickly and is why the user can dislodge the shards from the flesh of the opponent to use again, taking the chance on blunt force trauma breaking bones rather than waiting for the pressure to build. The spell in and of itself if rather simple and was the first learned by Teresa when she began training in the usage of crystal magic and is one of her signature attacks. *'Orb Volley': As the name suggests this particular spell involves the creation and usage of crystal orbs in both offensive and defensive ways. The user will hold up their hand or focus object. The actual hand placement having little to do with the casting of this spell so long as it is extended in some way. From the palm of focus object several glowing spheres will form separately, moving away as it begins to grow to allow the other to begin forming until a total of six glowing orbs exist. At this point, the orbs will lose their shine and solidify into crystal orbs, smooth and heavy. Telekinetically moving the orbs with her magic she can move them at great speeds nearing one hundred miles an hour and as such the greatest amount of damage done by this attack is that of blunt force trauma, shattering bones and leaving massive bruises upon impact. Impact the chest often leading to a sudden loss of breath and possible the stopping of the heart if hit hard enough. While they can be used to devastate foes they can also be used to block energy and light based attacks, the crystal orbs changing their direction away from the user, their durable material making them great for blocking attacks. *'Crystal Sword Dance': An intermediate spell of Crystal magic that allows the user to create and control several swords made from strong gemstones. The user begins the casting of this spell by creating several large crystals around herself, which will begin to spin around her, cracking before shattering to reveal twenty crystal long swords. These swords will then cross, creating ten shields in which to protect Teresa from attacks while she is casting and utilizing the spell. Much like a conductor, she will command the swords in their dance as each moves in a pattern that compliments the other for a combo of possibly deadly combo attack as the swords fall out of place and begin attacking the opponent. The first swords to move are those that cross in the back, that often being the place that requires the least protection due to the fact that she is often facing her enemy. The entire spell is a rather beautiful combo of slashes and jabs that often leaves the opponent with several major cuts and other wounds. *'Diamond Shield': A basic but strong spell of Crystal magic that allows the user to create a durable shield to defend against the attacks of her opponents. Teresa will begin casting this spell by holding her hand or her wand out in front of her, a small clear gem appearing in her palm before it quickly begins to grow much larger than that. The gem will rapidly grow until it is large enough to cover the front of Teresa or to the size of her own choosing. This crystal shield is just about an inch thick, the user being able to increase this after its initial formation in order to block heavier attacks. The shield is called diamond shield but in order to conserve magical energy, other materials may be used to create a strong shield other than the beautiful substance. *'Gem Storm': A spell a bit different from others, the user begins casting this spell by pointing their hand or wand above the head of the intended target or targets. The user will then create something that looks like a cloud accompanied even by the sound of thunder as a slight purple glow can be seen from within then suddenly, from the cloud will begin to pour down several sharp crystal shards capable of stabbing into the flesh and muscle of opponents likes small knives raining down from the sky. When focused on a single target, this ability has a tendency to follow the user like a nasty cloud over their head in both a literal and figurative sense as the knife-like crystals will continue to rain for several seconds before the cloud will dissipate and the spell will be finished. *'Crystal Javelin': A basic spell of Crystal magic that allows the user to demonstrate the maker magic abilities of this crystal based magic as they create a double pointed rod that can be used in a variety of different situation. The user begins the casting of this spell by holding out their wand in front of them, gathering their magic quickly at its tip as purple crystals begin to form, growing out to either side to form a rod-like creation ending with a point on either end. The rod is thin, with a one and a half inch diameter but due to the crystal in which it is formed from it is known to be rather durable, however, heavy blunt objects can often break through rather easily. While the user may indeed take this newly formed javelin into their hands it is unlikely for Teresa to do so, her skill in close combat making such a choice unwise. Rather, she will telekinetically control the javelin, throwing it at speeds upwards of 90 mph (132 ft/s). The pointed ends allow it to be used as a piercing weapon, the well-formed tip easily penetrating deeply into flesh and at least four inches into heavy armor. While often used on a small scale such as the javelin described above, it can actually be enlarged, its smooth edge taking on a much more jagged appearance as it is used more like a drill that a simple throwing weapon to dig through objects and crowds with ease. *'Crystal Warrior': An intermediate spell of crystal magic that utilizes the magic's ability to shape and mold the crystal created by the user and allows them to create a proxy warrior capable of fighting for them as well as offering protection. The user begins creating this spell in one of two ways, users without a focus item will often drop to a knee and place their hand on the ground where they will focus their magical energy. With a focus item, however, the user may simply point said item at the ground in front of them where a magic circle will appear in both cases. Once the magic circle is complete, the crystal warrior will quickly form in just under two full seconds, it's body rapidly coming together as a twister of crystal shards is released out of the circle before converging on the center to create the warrior. The warrior stands at seven feet in height, wielding a large sword and shield both made of the same material as its body and thus being all around highly durable. The warrior takes the form of a large purple knight, possessing the ability to float like all other crystal spells. *'Crystal Cannon': Repair Magic Repair Magic: Repair magic is a form of Caster Magic that, as the name suggests, is a magic that allows the user to repair and all objects they can touch either physically or with their magic. It is often rare to see this magic used by mages due to the fact that it possesses little to no combat capabilities aside from fixing weapons and armor. However, it is a very useful magic that not many can appreciate as it requires a certain level of skill and tactical knowledge to utilize in combat, users being able to shatter earth below an opponent only to fix said earth, trapping the opponent as the earth falls back into place or shattering glass only to keep a piece on hand, repairing it and causing the glass to make its way back to the user in hopes of reforming only to find the opponent in the way. It is a magic with many hidden usages that one must discover as they practice it. It can also be used to heal minor wounds, having nowhere near the capabilities of healing magic but allowing them to repair broken bones and cut skin, fusing the objects back together to fix them. while this magic is indeed useful, the more complicated the repair the more magic it will require to fix it and as such continued usage of this magic can quickly drain even powerful magic users. Quotes Relationships Trivia Category:Legal Mages Category:Branch Mage